parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 3: Baby Baby!!
Baby Baby!! '''(also known by its level name, '''After School Sale) is the third song you preform in UmJammer Lammy. Story Stage Lammy and Cathy Piller are trying to put the kids to sleep while the unnamed Baby tells Lammy what to do, the background is Cathy Piller's body. Lyrics (Lammy) (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma.... Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa.... Gimme some milk, gimme some food. (ow) Gimme the car, one dat goes voom! (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) I need to potty, or I'll be real naughty. Somebody hold me, somebody hug me. Ma ma ma ma, ma ma.... Pa pa pa pa, pa pa.... Somebody come over quick, I'm gonna start a trick! Cuz here I go Didn't you know? I am a kid, With no control. (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) I think my diaper is wet. I think the bed gon be next. I wanna go, I need to go now. How much longer, I don't know now. You are the person who's #$%^&! Or was it Mama or #$%^&! (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Hey hey Papa, I been good. Now can I please have my food? (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Papa can I go and have the toy that make that funny sound-a? Mama can I eat the food that make me feel like million dolla? I wanna go to bed right now mama! Buy me that toy before that oh please Papa. Lyrics (PaRappa) (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Ma ma ma ma, ma ma ma ma Pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa pa Gimme some milk, gimme some food Gimme the car, one dat goes voom! (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) I need to potty, or yes I'll be naughty. Somebody hold me tight somebod hug me. Ma ma ma ma....... Pa pa pa pa.... Somebody come here quick, I'm gonna start a trick! Here I go, Didn't you know? I am a kid, with no control. (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) I think I'm wet. (I think you're wet.) I think you're next. (I think I'm next.) I need to go you know, Can't hold much longer you know. Are you the person who's name's Parappa Rappa? Or was it Ma ma ma.... (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Hey hey Papa, don't you think I'm good? Now can I please have my food? (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Papa can I have the toy makes the sound? Mama can I have the food that taste good? I need to go to bed for real mama. But buy a toy for me before papa. End of level responses 'Lammy' 'Good' Baby Bunny: I'll shut up now. I'm sleepy...Zzz Lammy: Good night little guys... 'Cool' Baby Bunny: Ma ma...Pa pa..Zzz.... Lammy: Not too bad for little guys... I gotta go now. 'Bad/Awful' Baby Bunny: Ihihihihi..... Lammy: Fudge! Let me do it again... 'PaRappa' 'Good' Baby Bunny: I'll shut up now. I'm sleepy...Zzz PaRappa: That was pretty good! Nighty night little guys. 'Cool' Baby Bunny: Ma ma...Pa pa..Zzz.... PaRappa: Alrighty then! I deserve a toy!! 'Bad/Awful' Baby Bunny: Ihihihihi..... PaRappa: No, No, No... Category:Songs